100 Slayers
by D-Tepes
Summary: A blackout strikes the Cleveland Slayer School as Xander and a mystery woman board an elevator. The next day she's gone. Can Xander find her again?
1. Prologue

Title: 100 Slayers  
Author: Drake  
Summary: After a wild night in an elevator, can Xander find the girl who rocked his world?  
Rating: R  
Author's Notes: This is a complete and total rip-off of "100 Girls" which was a kickass movie you should all go see. This won't follow it exactly, but it will be interesting. I hope. Also, thanks to Mark for beta'ing.

- - - - -

"Even a Slayer isn't immune to a flu or virus," was something Xander had known since Junior year of High School. It was something that was reiterated when a nasty strain of virus swept through the Cleveland school, or Slayer Central, granting cases of laryngitis to everyone in the school, from the teachers, the Senior Slayers to the girls just learning about what they could do. No one was spared. No one, that is, except Xander.

Xander had the dubious distinction of being the only person in the compound who could speak without sounding like a frog was molesting his tonsils. A visual he had been sure to share with his longtime best friend who was severely amphibian phobic and, sadly, stricken ill with the rest and was croaking along. When questioned, and threatened, as to how he managed to not get sick he was able to answer with complete honesty. Pure dumb luck. Not necessarily good luck at that. He'd gotten a minor infection in a cut a few weeks before, when he'd visited the hospital for his latest tetanus shot and some antibiotics he was also pin cushioned with the flu shot and was thusly spared a ribbitting voice.

Everyone being sick had made his regular duties around the compound a bit worse than usual. Along with making sure the place didn't fall down around them, among the non-slaying duties he had gotten was laundry. He had requested it after he'd found that when the girls did his laundry some of his boxers always came up missing. When he began doing the laundry for the compound, which the dirty laundry in a bag for each girl with their name on it, he'd found all of his boxers. Of course, the girls had marked their names in them so he didn't have a chance to filch them back.

So loaded down with laundry, barely able to see where he was walking, Xander called out to whoever was in the elevator to hold it for him. Luckily the girls had good manners, or just liked him, and whoever was inside was kind enough to keep the doors open as he hurried in, thanking them. As the elevator began its descent he asked the girl to push the button for the first basement where the various operational devices of the compound were housed.

The elevator had barely begun moving when the Great Cleveland Blackout of 2005 hit.


	2. Chapter 1

The morning found Xander naked. Xander found his clothes scattered on the floor. His clothes found the elevator floor sticky. The elevator floor found that a night of wild sex did not help its finish at all.

Putting on clothes in an elevator while still partly asleep is a task that Olympians would find trying. It was this reason that Xander barely averted tragedy by zipping up too early. Thankfully self-preservation instincts kicked in and he was saved from having tire marks on his testicles. These self-preservation instincts, however, did nothing to stop him from trying to put a bra on before his shirt. It seemed, apparently, that a night of wild sex stopped him from realizing that he had not been wearing a bra the night before.

It was then that he realized he had woken up alone. The bra's previous inhabitant was nowhere in sight and none of the laundry bags had been opened. Stuffing the bra into his pocket, he pushed the door open button and waited. And waited. And waited a moment more before realizing that the elevator door wasn't going to open. It was then that he noticed the escape hatch had been opened.

"Wham, bam and not a 'thank you Xan,'" Xander muttered to himself as he tried to jump up and grab the edge of the escape hatch. He missed by inches. Proving that, though the school sucked, he did manage to gain some cognitive skills, Xander moved the laundry bags over and stood on them. With that extra lift he managed to grab the lip of the opening and was literally hanging by his fingertips.

It was then that the elevator began moving again and Xander lost his grip and managed to land on the pile of laundry bags. Xander, sprawled on the floor of the elevator with laundry scattered over him, was the sight that greeted twenty-five teenage girls when the door opened.

* * *

Accepting the risk of losing more boxers, Xander delegated laundry duty to Sally and made his way to see the only person he could tell the tale of the previous night to. The only person who could help him find the Slayer who had given him such a fun night. Xander wanted to get to know this girl. Hopefully have sex with her again and thus remove it from "one-night stand" status so she might be inclined to not choke him to death later. And maybe keep on with the having sex part. 

A couple of quick knocks and then waiting. It wasn't, in actuality, a long wait. Time, being the relative bitch she is, could have easily enticed Xander to argue he waited long enough for Andrew's balls to drop. Finally the door opened and his best friend ushered him into the room. Xander opened his mouth, ready to tell his bestest friend of all his friends everything that happened when he was interrupted.

"You had sex!" Willow said in a hushed whisper. One had to be careful of their voice in a building full of Slayers.

"What… I mean… was it with you?" Xander blurted.

"What? No. Wait, you had sex and you thought it was with me?"

"No. I didn't know who it was with and since you knew… Hey! How'd you know if it wasn't you?"

"Sweetie, you've been walking around so tense it looked like you had an active taser up your butt. Now you're kind of… relaxed. Or were. So, you had sex?" Willow said, bouncing slightly on her feet.

"I haven't been that tense… And yes, I had sex. I was hoping you might help me find out who it was."

"It was you."

"Ha ha. Yes, I was there, I was there."

"Good, so you should know who she is," Willow said with a Cheshire grin.

"You're enjoying this far too much."

"What are best friends for?"

"Free live lesbian shows?"

Willow's tactful retort was a pillow to Xander's face.

"Low priced?"

Xander caught the next pillow.

"Discounted shows for friends and family?"

"Now you're just beating a dead horse."

"Hey, I had to it was the only way to ki… oh, er, you meant going too far, not the masturbation of dead animals. Hehe, okay, gotcha..."

"Xander…"

"No, nyet, never mind, back to me having sex."

"Is that one of the stories from Africa that we'll never get to hear about?"

"Yes, it is, so let's move on."

"Is it as bad as you stripping?"

"I'm not talking about that either. Focus Willow. Me. Sex. Find girl."

"Fine. You. Sex. Find girl. Have sex again?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it… But mainly I'd like to meet her, get to know her, thank her for the kegel exercises and make sure she's not planning on killing me in the future."

Willow stared at Xander a moment, processing what he'd said and debating the wisdom of questioning his knowledge of kegel exercises. "Killing you?"

"Well, past experience. If it wants to date or mate me there are usually homicidal tendencies. Usually aimed at me. Especially one-night stands. Thus, I find the girl, get to know her, make sure she won't kill me and… maybe get laid again."

"You're really hard up, aren't you honey?"

"I'm not that hard up! Why do you keep saying that?"

"'Cause the Slaybees have noticed and are plotting how to best rape you."

The open-mouthed fish face Xander was doing would have made his old swim team proud. Or horny, depending on how they interpreted it. "They're WHAT?"

"Oh calm down. They decided early on they wouldn't really rape you. From what Kennedy said, they decided against tying you down or drugging you… after some debate."

"But it was a consideration!"

"Well, for a while. You're one of only three guys in the school. Well, four if you count Robin who isn't here full time. Between you, Andrew and Giles all the girls went for you. There was talk that And-"

"NO! No, for the sake of my sanity, please don't finish that."

With a chuckle Willow started again. "Anyway, you're their logical choice and the most in need they decided. Last Kennedy mentioned it, they were still working on a fair lottery system to decide who got you first."

"I… am frightened. Can you, like, put a magical lock on my door so they can't get me?"

"Only if when we find this girl she keeps with you, you really need the sex."

"I do not, I'm handling things just fine!"

"I'm sure you are, but you should seize the opportunity to let someone else handle it."

There was an awkward paused as both realized what she said. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Okay."

"So, why do we need to find Little Miss One-Night Stand? You lose her number already?"

"Um, I didn't get her number."

"Oh, well I can get into the phone company records and find her in a jiff, what's her name?"

"I don't know her name."

"Xander! I can't decide if I'm upset with you or proud. I think I'll be proud because you're not giving off as many tense vibes. Okay, so what'd she look like? I'll hit the DMV and see who fits the profile."

"Willow… I don't know what she looks like either."

"You are not making this easy Mister! How could you have sex with someone and not know what she looked like? I mean, okay, name and number I can understand but looks?"

"It was dark."

"Oh. Oh! You got laid during the blackout! Wee! Oh. Poop. Do you know anything about her? Wait, where'd you have sex in the blackout?"

"We did it in the elevator. And I know-"

"Wait, what elevator?"

"The elevator here."

"You had sex with a Slaybee! Congratulations, that makes two Slayers under your belt."

There was another awkward pause as they both realized what she said. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"That's okay. Let's just move on. Um, what I know about her is that she's a…" Xander pulled the bra from his pocket and read. "A 34C."

"Boo. Bra sizes don't tell you diddly anymore, she could have been using cutlets."

Seeing Xander staring blankly at her, Willow took a bit of pity on him. "Cutlets, they're like little silicone car-jacks for the boob. They add contour, shape and fill out the bra to make the breasts stand out more."

Now Xander's stare was more one of imagining those things and how women's stuffing technology had improved greatly over the years where men were still stuck with salami and socks.

"Okay, so if we can't go by the bra size what do we do?"

"Well, did you happen to touch them?"

Even after all the time spent with Anya, a question like that from his longtime friend was enough to make him blush. "Yes."

"Well how big were they?"

"How do you judge that, I mean, bigger than an apple?"

"Men! Okay, stick out your hands like you were cupping them so I can get some kind of idea. We know she's a thirty-four so I just need an idea how far out she sticks so I can get the cup size right."

"Um… Like this?" Xander said, making a large circle with both hands that you could have tossed a nerf football through.

"No silly, just put your hands out like you were squeezing them."

"This is embarrassing. I can't remember and…"

"Xander, just do it."

"I'll get it wrong. Can't you just do some witchy stuff to find her and—"

"Xander Harris show me how you squeezed them now!"

And Xander did. Of course he showed by putting both palms on Willow's chest. And then suddenly lost his ability to speak and move. Breathing was thankfully autonomic.

"Xander."

"Yes?"

"Your hands are on my boobs."

"Um. I noticed."

A few ticks on a clock passed.

"Xander."

"Yes?"

"You can move your hands now."

"Okay."

A few more ticks on a clock passed.

"Xander."

"Yes?"

"Take a deep breath."

"Okay."

"Good. Now either squeeze or let my tits go."

Xander's hands flew from Willow's chest and he jumped back a step. "What? I… but… Kennedy…"

"I figured that might get through to you. From that I'm guessing your mystery elevator girl didn't use cutlets to fill out the bra. So that removes a few possibilities."

"I touched your boobs."

"I know hon, but only through my shirt. Now let's focus on which Slaybees can fill out this bra. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good boy."

* * *

Willow had her computer up and going as she loaded up the Slaybee Database. Early on they had realized it would be a good idea to have a listing of all the Slayers under their care and across the globe. Later they realized that between prophecies and Slayer dreams, it would also be a good idea that in this listing they had the girls' physical characteristics. Eye color, hair color, style, height, measurements, birthmarks, scars, piercings and some other, even more personal, information. Thus the listing became a database. Today the Slaybee Database became Xander's version of "Love Connection." Sadly, Chuck Woolery was unable to participate. 

"The database shows twenty-one matches at that size, but we can narrow that a bit more. Did she have long or short hair?" Willow asked as she looked over the database on her computer.

"Long, past shoulder length. Oh, and it wasn't a wig so you can be sure."

Willow turned around to look at Xander. "Wasn't a wig?"

"Well, you said the boobs could have been wrong because of the cutlets and I figured I'd rule out fake hair. Why?

"How do you know it wasn't a wig?" Willow asked, barely masking her smile as Xander became very uncomfortable.

"Uh… There may have been, at times, at someone's insistence some… tugging of the hair."

"Naughty. Okay, that takes it down to seventeen girls who fit the profile. Huh, okay we can discount this one easy," Willow said as she removed a name.

"What? Huh?"

"I took Kennedy's name off, or do you have something to tell me?" Another wicked grin from Willow. "You don't get to enjoy my girlfriend, at least not without me there."

"Gotcha, yeah, wasn't Kennedy, don't gayify me."

"Could it have been Faith?" Willow asked as she saw the name on the list.

"From my one experience with Faith, I'll give a big no to that. Well, it was a wham-bam and she was gone but this time it was more, you know, intimate and less sweaty, well, there was sweat, but it wasn't just a---"

"I get the picture," Willow interrupted. "Faith is off the list. So there are fifteen Slaybees left."

"Please tell me they're all of legal age," Xander practically begged.

"For this state, yes, they are all legal."

"Um, what does that mean?"

"Well, you won't get in any trouble. It's just that not all on the list are eighteen."

"What! Oh man…"

"Three are eighteen, six are seventeen and six are sixteen. You're lucky, the youngest on the list turned sixteen last week and Ohio's age of consent is sixteen. Xander, honey, stop hyperventilating."

Xander managed to stop hyperventilating. He passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

Xander's slow return to consciousness was met with an itchy feeling on his forehead. As itchy feelings are, by their nature, annoying, he swatted at it.

Paper cuts will wake a person up.

'Post-It notes are dangerous,' was Xander's half-formed thought as he looked at the note from his forehead. In Willow scribble the note simply read: "Off to administer my witches brew to fix the Slaybees and all. Try not to fornicate in my bed. Love, Willow"

With a sarcastic 'Hah hah' to himself Xander sat up and looked around Willow's bed room. He'd been in her room often, of course. Well, hers and Kennedy's room of sorts. Due to the rules and all they couldn't, technically, cohabitate but they spent most of their time together in the room. And now Xander was alone, completely unchaperoned in a lesbian lovenest. Not even respect for his best friend's privacy could keep him from snooping.

The first few drawers were rather mundane, though he would have to torment Willow a little about the Hello! Kitty panties at some future date. Bras and panties that showed just how jaded he'd gotten as they didn't overly turn him on. Alas his boyhood was gone. That happens when one is a Viking in the sack.

The bottom draw did yield a treasure trove of X-rated material. Things he had only seen in movies that Anya had rented were there, right in front of him. The mental images would be enough to last him for the rest of his life. He could be condemned to solitude and those thoughts would provide comfort for eternity. Why, if he had a wand in his hand he'd have such a bright and shiny Patronus. Or a sticky floor.

He had to shut the drawer quickly before he gave into the urge to see just why his missing cordless power drill was among his best friend's sex toys. With thoughts racing he decided that sitting quietly on Willow's bed, with his hands tucked safely under his ass, would be the best way to prevent her turning him into a hamster. Of course, sitting there and doing nothing only let the thoughts get more complex. That's why he didn't hear the door open or his best friend walk over to him. Or actually notice her standing in front of him as he stared ahead, a goofy grin on his face and a lone trail of drool going from the corner of his mouth.

"Do I want to know?" Willow's voice startled Xander and his eye fixated on her as redness rose on his cheeks.

"No."

"You went through The Drawer, didn't you?" Willow's gaze intent on Xander as he could actually hear letters being capitalized.

"If you don't ask me about it I won't ask about my power drill," Xander's offer turned Willow a bright red, too.

"So let me check the security logs and see who all was in the compound last night," Willow said as she completely changed the topic.

"Yes, let's do this."

"I was thinking, it might not have been a Slaybee. One of the Watchers might have been over late for some reason. I'm going to pull all the security swipe information and see how many of the Slaybees we identified were in building and see if any Watchers or other personnel were."

"I didn't think of them. Please let it have been a Watcher. I'll even settle for it being Myrtle," Xander practically begged.

"Xander! Myrtle is in her eighties. I'm pretty sure if it was her you'd have known it."

"Good point," Xander conceded. "Though she's a fiery one. She's always grabbing my ass and telling me about her carnie days. Kept saying if she was a few years younger that I'd have to look out."

"I know, she's a hoot." A couple of moments more and Willow assured Xander that the list was coming up now. She was just accessing the information when there was a knock at the door.

After a couple quick clicks to minimize the window and activate the screen saver, Willow was at the door as Xander considered hiding under her bed. As soon as the door opened a pair of squeals drew Xander's attention away from hiding and towards the tall brunette Willow was now locked in an embrace with. The excited dancing/hugging routine that girls commonly go through when meeting up moved the new girl into the room, and Xander noticed that the brunette's backside looked like it had been sculpted by a god or goddess for the sole intent of increasing the world's drool production.

Xander stood up quickly, ready to be introduced and offer his services. That's when Willow spoke though, "Dawnie it's so good to see you." Xander stiffened. Well, the rest of him did. He was mortified to realize he'd been checking out Dawnie's ass. Again. Damn but does daddy like.

"Dawnie?" The way Xander croaked her name as if he'd come down with the flu that was running around the school. Hearing her name, Dawn spun around to see Xander and wrap her arms around him for a hug. The way she pressed against him had to be illegal in some states. His arms hugged her back, but she was already so tight against him that he was pretty sure he knew the cut of her panties.

"It's so good to see you both!" Dawn said as she stepped back from Xander, looked him over blatantly and smiled devilishly at him. "Really good to see you." She shot Xander a wink.

"When did you get in? Is Buffy with you? Why didn't we know you were coming, we'd have picked you up. Oh it's so good to see you and you look so good and you've grown and I thought you'd already gotten fully grown and you look so wow that it's beyond good, forget I said good, it's definitely wow." The overly long string of words drew Dawn's attention.

"We got in last night and Buffy's meeting with Giles. It was boring so I decided to check in on you two, though I didn't expect you to be together. It was a surprise trip… well, really it's a rebound trip. Buffy and the MacLeod wannabe broke up. So, quick packing, grabbed a flight and here we are. And what can I say? Italian food, Italian sun, Italian men and tight Italian jeans do a girl good. Especially the middle two," Dawn said with a shameless grin.

"You're horrible," Willow playfully swatted at her. "Wait, you were here for the blackout?"

"Yeah, we'd just gotten into the school and were making our way around. Buffy was off doing her stuff and I made do where I was stuck. Then the lights came on and I found Buffy and we headed to see Giles. Really, you'd think you'd have back-up generators and emergency lights here."

"They're being installed next week, there were problems with the contractors," Xander said rather mechanically. His mind had started the process of shutting down as the implications of what Dawn said filtered through. As well as what she didn't say. Oh damn daddy and his likes.

"Well good, that'll make things easier next time won't it?" Dawn winked at Xander again and he felt the painful headrush that only happens when someone tries to grow pale and blush at the same time.

"Yes," was the croaked reply.

"Anyway, I need to get back to Buffy now. You'll come down and join us?"

"We'll be there in a minute Dawn," Willow said with a barely repressed chuckle as she realized what was wrong with Xander.

"It's so good to see you both again," Dawn got up close to Xander and he felt her hand brush the front of his jeans. "Really good to see you Xander. Oh, by-the-way?" Xander heard a zipper and felt her hands. "Your fly was open," Dawn said before skipping out of the room and shutting the door.

Willow tried to grab her chair but missed as she ended up literally rolling on the floor laughing as Xander stood there stunned. "Oh Goddess that was good," he heard her say.

"You could have told me I was unzipped," Xander said hoarsely as he sat on the bed, his knees ready to give out.

"You peeked in my drawers," Willow said between giggles. "I was just trying to return the favor."

"Oh hardy-har-har," Xander said sarcastically before burying his head in Willow's bed. He stayed that way for a couple of minutes as Willow's laughter slowly tapered off. When she was quiet he rolled over and looked down at where she lay on the floor.

Finally getting her breath back, Willow looked up at him. "So, Buffy and Dawn are here."

"I noticed," Xander said as he rolled onto his back and looked at Willow's ceiling.

"Guess that adds two more to your list."

"One," Xander said.

"One?" asked Willow.

Xander pulled the bra from his pocket and pointed at the label before flinging it at Willow's head

"Right, one," Willow said as she looked over the bra. Shaking her head she muttered under her breath, "Not even in Buffy's wildest dreams."


	4. Chapter 3

'Fidget is an odd word. How did a word like 'fidget' come to be? Where's an etymology book when you need it? How do I know the word etymology? Anyway, there has to be some impressive backstory to the word 'fidget'. Maybe some explanation of why guilt, or, well, possible guilt, causes the 'fidgets'.' Xander thought as he fidgeted through his reunion with Buffy and tried his best not to look like he might have just had sexual congress ('What does congress have to do with sweaty, moany and very satisfying sex anyway,' he tangented.) with her little sister.

The way Dawn was looking at Xander when she thought Buffy and Giles weren't looking did not help Xander's fidgeting at all. Willow's valiant attempts at not outright laughing at him also didn't help. Luckily, Buffy had plopped herself down and was happily telling stories about her time in Rome. No mentions of the Immortal though, but she did beg everyone to make sure her room was well away from Andrew's. Dawn of course interjected that they wouldn't have gotten within a hundred miles of Andrew if Buffy hadn't just broken up with the Immortal.

The uncomfortable silence that comment introduced to the room lasted through a very dark glare from Buffy to her sister before a well-timed beep from Giles phone set everyone into motion. Extracting a promise that everyone would get together that night over a special dinner, Giles left to attend to school business. Buffy and Dawn both said they needed to get settled in their rooms. Willow and Xander shared a look at Dawn proclaiming she hadn't gotten any sleep that night. With everyone dispersing, Willow and Xander headed back to Willow's room and more research.

* * *

Xander began pacing as soon as soon as Willow's door shut. Willow immediately started giggling at the same time as she sat herself at her computer. "It was Dawn, it had to be Dawn, I slept with Dawn." Xander repeatedly said to himself, only making Willow giggle harder. 

"No, you might have slept with Dawn. I still need to check the card swipes to see who it could have been."

"You saw how she was acting, how she was flirting with me. It had to have been her," Xander said as he flung himself on Willow's bed.

"Honey, she was flirting with me too and I know very well she wasn't with me last night. Would have been nice not to have gone solo," Willow said, the last part a mutter to herself that was loud enough for Xander to hear. At his very interested look, she hastened to continue. "You were so busy freaking about her flirting with you that you missed her flirting with me. She was just having fun tormenting you. I think. Depending on the card swipes, she may be on the list."

"Great, another on the list of impressionable young women I may have sullied." The straight and serious manner Xander delivered that line set Willow off laughing again.

Xander lay on the bed, vaguely scowling at his friend as she laughed her way through her computer search. When scowling lost it's appeal he rolled back, thinking he'd count the tiles or patterns or something on the ceiling. He was distracted from that when he saw a couple of heavy duty bolts in the ceiling with a couple of hooks. For a moment he thought maybe that's what his power drill was in here for until he focused on the bolts. "Willow, why do you have hooks on your ceiling?"

Willow's typing stopped suddenly. Xander picked up on his best friend's discomfort and suddenly it clicked in his head what the hooks were for. 'After all,' he thought, 'Anya had wanted one.' Out loud he said, "Nevermind, let's just focus on the girls." Meanwhile deciding to bring up the hooks, and their meaning, at such time as to best embarrass his best friend.

The only-slightly-uncomfortable silence was interrupted as Willow's printer sprang to life in the non-literal, non-Hellmouth sense. As the files printed, Willow turned her seat around to look at Xander. "I have good news, more good news, bad news, some more good news and finally a bit of bad news. And I'll only give them in that order Mister."

Xander smiled a little as he sat up. "Okay, give me the good news first."

With an eye roll, Willow began. "First good news is that I was able to eliminate five of the girls from the list. They weren't here when the power went out. More good news is that I was able to eliminate two of the seventeen year olds and three of the sixteen year olds."

Xander let out a sigh at that. "Could be better, but at least now it's a bit more likely that I wasn't with a… you know…"

"Yeah. Now, the bad news. Two new girls arrived yesterday and I don't have their measurements yet. So it's still twelve possible Slaybees," seeing Xander cover his head with her duvet, Willow continued, "some more good news though is that both these girls are over eighteen. They were found at the same school and are looking into a local college, so they're old enough you don't have to worry."

"Thank god," Xander started, then added at seeing Willow's look, "and goddesses for small favors. Wait, they wouldn't have had the flu and could have spoken."

"True. Maybe one of them was just kinky."

"Thanks so much… Though that's better than a sixteen year old."

"Very good, now, the last bit of bad news is that there are four Watchers who were in the building at the time. And since we didn't compile their measurements, we'll have to check them out."

"So there are sixteen possible elevator nookie monsters, of which nine are over eighteen so I don't feel like a pervert or… you know, Angel," Xander said with a shudder.

"Well, you are brooding right now…" Willow trailed off at the glare. "And it's not sixteen with nine fully legal. It's seventeen with ten fully legal."

"What?"

"Dawn's card showed, it could have been her."

"Oh no," Xander was now trying to suffocate himself with Willow's duvet.

"Oh stop it you big baby. You got laid, that's good. If it was one of the underage Slayers, it's not like you forced yourself on her. She could have whipped you into butter if you had tried anything. It was consenting, so stop beating yourself up," Willow said with full Resolve Face on.

"Okay," Xander said meekly.

"Good," Willow said before grabbing the papers she'd printed up and handing them to Xander. "Here are the twelve Slaybees files, and what I have on the Watchers. And you already know Dawn."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to them, try and find out what they were doing during the blackout. But be subtle."

Xander laid his best Puppy Dog look on Willow. "Will you help me?"

With a resigned sigh Willow agreed.

"Thank you so much my bestest bud. Now, where do I begin?"

"I suggest you begin with the sixteen year olds," Willow said as she took a couple of the pages from him.

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, so you won't dwell on it maybe being a girl so young as we do this. Two, so if it is one of them we can get you the therapy I'm sure you'll need. And three, so Giles can get the shotgun for the wedding." There was far too much perkiness in Willow's voice.

"You said only two," Xander complained petulantly.

"It must have been a sixteen year old. Just look at how you're brooding."


End file.
